


Need a Team

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [47]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, The Dollhouse - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: Author’s choice, author’s choice, "God does not play dice with the universe; He plays an ineffable game of His own devising, which might be compared, from the perspective of any of the other players, to being involved in an obscure and complex version of poker in a pitch-dark room, with blank cards, for infinite stakes, with a Dealer who won't tell you the rules, and who smiles all the time". The combined SG-1/AR-1/Dollhouse team taking on Rossum. Post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need a Team

They huddled in the cell, cold and uncomfortable. Unlike so many alien cells, there wasn't even straw on the floor. No, the combined IOA/Rossum goons had taken everything from them - all their gear, all their accessories (watches, jewelry, Sheppard's wristband, he was pissed about that), and even their shoes and socks. So they were bored, tired, and cold. And in pitch black, which really gave Daniel the heebie-jeebies, but he'd never admit it.  
  
"Do you ever get the sense that God is playing dice with the universe? With us?" Cam asked.  
  
"How can you believe in God after all you've seen?" Rodney demanded.  
  
Daniel said, "God does not play dice with the universe; He plays an ineffable game of His own devising, which might be compared, from the perspective of any of the other players, to being involved in an obscure and complex version of poker in a pitch-dark room, with blank cards, for infinite stakes, with a Dealer who won't tell you the rules, and who smiles all the time."  
  
"I don't believe in God, but that is pretty accurate," Rodney muttered.  
  
" _Good Omens_ ," Sheppard said.  
  
"I wouldn't call that a good omen," Cam said.  
  
"No. It's from the book, _Good Omens_ ," Lorne said. There was an awkward pause, and then Lorne added, "I can read, you know. I don't _always_ paint in my spare time."  
  
"Damn you and your eidetic memory, John," Rodney said.  
  
"You have an eidetic memory?" Cam asked. "That wasn't in your file."  
  
"I don't, but one of my imprints does," John said.  
  
"Right. Imprints," Cam said faintly. He sighed. "I wish Sam were here."  
  
"I'm guessing she and the others are in a cell of their own in much the same condition," Daniel said. "While we have one genius per cell, the lack of light is surely a hindrance for both geniuses."  
  
"I've never heard you call me a genius before. I'm flattered." Rodney did sound oddly pleased.  
  
"They have Echo with them," Sheppard said. "She and I both have had blind imprints, so I'm sure, if Carter directs her, she can figure out a way out of here."  
  
Daniel blinked. "They could do that? Make you blind?" The universe really was a screwy place, and if there was a God, he kept throwing out the rules on humanity.  
  
"Yeah. Pretty simple. Just flip a switch in the brain, and bam, not receiving data from the eyes."  
  
"What have you been doing the entire time we've been sitting in here?" Cam demanded. "Get us out!"  
  
"Well, first I had to undo my cuffs," Sheppard said with annoying patience. "And then I had to undo Rodney's. And besides, it hasn't been that long. The dark is messing with your sense of time."  
  
"How long has it been?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Thirteen minutes, twenty-seven seconds." Sheppard sounded almost cheerful. "My physicist has a sense of absolute time. And my architect has a photographic memory, and they were stupid enough not to blindfold us as they led us here, so we should be out soon. I know Echo was imprinted with a thief at least once, so she's probably faster with the cuffs than I am."  
  
"Finally," Rodney exclaimed. "Damn, but my hands hurt."  
  
"You next, Lorne."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"Wait," Cam said, "should we be talking about this? At all? Surely they have this place bugged."  
  
"Don't worry, I took care of that already," Sheppard said.  
  
"Why do you have a team at all?" Cam asked. "You're practically your own team."  
  
"No," Sheppard said quietly, with a catch in his voice Daniel knew all too well from all his years angsting over wanting Jack, "I need a team. You're next, Mitchell."  
  
When Daniel felt the cuffs finally fall away from his wrists, he felt like maybe, just maybe, the universe had dealt them an ace.


End file.
